


I Almost Wrote and Actual Story, but I Butchered it through Google Translate. Literally Do Not Bother.

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen, Now it's a Cautionary Tale about Men, Used to be A Story about Eleanor getting the girls Pants, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth





	I Almost Wrote and Actual Story, but I Butchered it through Google Translate. Literally Do Not Bother.

Are you, where are your dogs, where will they be? Leeuw is very disappointed. There are two modes.

Edny's first brother. But during the day many illnesses are easy and easy to avoid. The fire is not pleasant for your car. At that time, she was a faithful bride, much older than her brother? Now they can be very different. Soybean oil can be sweet.

I remember trying to change music and magic to another talk.

And what about Halo?

The average comment is that his date is Van Eltia. All that Lafichetta's comrades left, Selvest listened to them so they want to know the real purpose when they laugh, the rumors of God's good diet and Magilla have a big impact, but it's easy to feel it. better.

He came in and did not believe Eleanor. Honey, I'd like to talk to you about the wrong thing. "Then One said, trying to talk to her because she refused to cancel her good shoes (because Eleanor was just a good guy or did not feel he was well in the air).

So, I want to help you to have problems ... that's not, "said Marcus Marcus, and the devil is scary, my heart!"  
"If you do not give up what you have come in."  
"Yes, but maybe I can not have Rukurou, though the game is over, I think it looks like you are looking."  
"Enter the same method."  
"No, no, no, he does not want to see ...".  
Iron Festis. "Well, you got it." That said. Eleanor put his face before leaving the court when he saw the eggs blocked with another stack.

At that time Eleanor Aizen was taken. Finally, when she talked about her work, she refused to accept her promise. I want the best way, great magic, color, and so on. Man can not help but can be fun and good. (Also, if you try to fit them to many women, it will be very difficult.)

"Yes, for example, we have an application." Eleanor was in his office to the point.  
"Give me a sign."  
"I'll try, but I do not know what I am."  
"So I took Bea"  
"No, no, he will help you."  
"What did I do?"  
According to forecasts, after he hates dirt.  
"They want something like that."  
Why then, roller? Yes, Eleanor is the best way to find out.

He told me after the new bedroom Mogilev wants to eat at night. Of course, find an excuse to read the book (Tom Laphicet, and at least the image of Marilia). For various reasons, two sick women, two, may be two "until their happiness.

Other features will be revealed). Mothers, Marilou, Laphicet Intelligence, Military cards and sports are often practiced with a lot of ID cards. First card face face of his mother, marilou and all the shit grin laphicet sad card.

Men have become references to deception.

"Myglu, Mom." HH Three Kaizen People used pants for women, he went to Eleanor.

"No, do you come back?" Mygylu, the lowest, with the least bit available.  
"I'm calm, but you like it!" Says Eleanor "In addition, we go to the cold, but ..."  
"Ayuanan and my gratitude, but I'm devil" I tell you: 'You know, cool.  
"Mom, I have to overcome it, but wrote yesterday, in any case, this is for you ... for thirty minutes, myglu and there."

Mother is laughing. "Well, I did not argue with them." Wednesday, I will try.

Clearly, this idea is not important. I'm waiting because a celebration of the divine magical mantra of Evelyn's celebration; They are now aware of the problems they face today. Remember that someone will think of this

"Sorry, but I do not care about Sindhu Maghiginna."

Yes

Mahal will return to them, and he will leave halfway before Elver will leave you at your age. (He was expecting he told me, but he did exactly that.) But the project did not work, and Elvenor wrote the papers. But what is a child? After all, use a big hand to make a boat. (Hard stage.

But all the trees did not come back with surprise.

Magirle Ravel gave gifts to these women gifted. Waiting, this is not a plan, but a war.

The prosecutor asked what he would do at the office. Make sure no one can escape or even smoke. There is no way to keep the dragon.

After a month she arrived a month later. Listen to the list of events and the bad ideas that can happen without the chance of the magistrate. Because the sun is still tired and heavy.

This time. I had to change clothes in Milan.

"Ai"

Return. What did you say? He refused and demanded a traditional voice. He wants to run. Add more items and add them to Eason Roggro. Display Method. Now we are waiting for a part of Veles. It is important.

Your complaint has changed. Rocco goes with him. You can tell me that it's hard, but it's important to take half and wait for Pengo from a situation.

Listen to copies, but not enough. Like those who go before the disaster.  
Nothing  
"Call ..."  
Cold Essen's honor will continue to grow fast and grow faster. This is a good time for many things. (He can not do anything and is happy to come back to his room.)

The Walt Wrong Wrath. My sign of peace, "I want to buy Maggie Lai as my feet are." This is a short time. "I have no pay." Tears Elizabeth is not sure of the taste of the bees, but she is vigorous and observes everywhere. "I am something". Wait to sit down

"Do you have every hair?"  
Elizabeth was happy.  
No, no

Before you make changes and changes to your previous meeting tomorrow's magic hour? (Current event.)

"The Dallas Tower is a basic service," said both sides. "No, no", the word "Eisen" is what Maggil is so fond of for their support.

You are here, "said Magician, as he joined Dhaka because he was attracted, but he wanted to bless Margaret Zinkebu, who was not well on the path of beauty and who was found.

You smile

What do you think, but is that good? "  
"I can not train."  
"Honestly, I was a vampire, but the world?"  
Do you tell me? "  
"Hey ... you're talking".  
"Tomorrow"  
Show to your teenage children! "Woman with a pen  
Malgula, what he did was happy, he said. He told his daughter  
O God, evil men walk in every direction.  
"You have to do this now and you need to know." He held a towel safari, he met, sat there until the end  
Ruta added  
They always do business and want to show their children.

When you reach the bar.  
Megaggio is a good thing? Fish work in all areas and documents that can get the love of beautiful women. Therefore, we can not be sure that you see, but it is possible that the sea is beautiful

Do not be afraid of this girl

But what's happening to us?  
It's not a long time, it's part of the current person on board.


End file.
